Memories of vermillions
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: Une dispute qui conduit a l'hopital, et a la découverte d'un étrange carnet vermeille. TURKEY X GREECE et plein d'autre pairing au second plan.


Memories of vermillions

C'est un TURKEY X GREECE, (je n'aime pas le greece X japan ^^)

Contexte GAKUEN, les personnages ne sont pas des nations.

Greece n'est pas aussi lent que dans hetalia, il est cependant toujours fleimard et affectionne toujours les siestes et les chats.

c'est le premer Raited M français sur Greece x turkey... j'en suis ravie ^^

je n'ai pas de correcteur, donc soyez indulgent la dessus s'il vous plait.

POV Kiku. lundi 3 mai, par une belle journée de printemps.

Je suis Kiku Honda, ingénieur en devenir et premier de ma promotion, je suis japonnais, issus d'une famille riche et j'étudie dans une prestigieuse facultée d'Australie. Je suis Bi et en couple avec un homme qui semble lycéen, mais qui, en réalité, a presque 10 ans de plus que moi et est un professeur de cuisine renommé. Il est d'ailleur, à l'instant, en train d'enseigner dans la grande salle de notre maison.

Au même moment, je suis a l'étage, dans ma chambre et j'assiste à une des innombrables disputes entre mes deux meilleurs amis. Ces deux têtes brûlés sont, certe, mes plus proches compagnons, mais la; sa devient invivable.

Un objet non identifié me fonce dessus, je l'évite avec souplesse. Il s'agissait d'un vase relativement cher appartenant a mon tendre Yao qui, s'il l'apprend, ne sera pas si tendre que sa avec les coupables. Je me garde de les prévenir qu'un coup de Wok bien placer, c'est douloureux, ils l'auront bien mérité.

J'ai très vite abandonné l'idée de les calmer, Sadiq et Heraclès sont pire que des mûles...

Et pourtant, ils se meurent d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Je le sais car je suis leur confident a tout les deux, je doit donc garder le secret, voila qui est frustrant...

Bon j'avoue avoir malencontreusement laisser échapper leur secret devant une amie très chère, une brunette hysterique dont je tairait le nom et qui semblait ravie de la tournure des évenements. Enfin, qu'elle ne s'enflamme pas trop vite, ces deux la sont particulièrement pas doué.

Dans un dernier bruit de verre brisé (la chambre est maintenant munie de la climatisation gratuite) le grec partit en claquant la porte dans un élan de rage. Je fixe alors le turc et brise le silence:

- si c'était là, une nouvelle technique de séduction, laisse moi te dire que c'est loupé.

Oui je suis sarcatique, sa m'arrive peu souvent, mais ces deux là sont vraiment fatiguant. Sadiq me répond;

- J'aimerai bien t'y voir Kiku, je sais pas du tout quoi faire avec lui!

- et pourquoi pas lui avouer tes sentiments? enfin moi je dit sa, je dit rien (NDA: je hais cette phrase ^^)

- Oh mais oui c'est sûr, on se deteste depuis notre primaire, je vois bien la scène... "Oh bonjour heraclès, tu sais sa fait longtemps qu'on se déteste, mais bon, moi, je t'aime... Si, si c'est vrai, je t'assure . Alors passons au dessus de sa! Sa te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble? Aller vient dans mes bras et fait moi un p'tit bisou!"

- et bien sa ma pas l'air mal.

- MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ? ohla kiku a force de rester trop près des casseroles de ton pote l'anglais, je crois bien que les gaz t'ont ruiné le cerveau!

- ...dit l'amoureux transit qui agresse son fantasme a coup de vase ming.

Sadiq ne répondit pas, se contentant de rumminer en boudant et regardant par la fenetre.

Ah j'ai plus de répondant que je ne laisse paraitre, sa l'a déstabilisé. j'entend alors la porte claquer et vois mon chinois arriver. Il semble pas content du tout , Sadiq a juste le temps de se retourner lorsque...

DOOOOONG

Comme prévu, le turc fut assomé par un wok de 2,5 kg a pleine vitesse. Sa va faire une belle bosse.

- C'ETAIT UN VASE MING ANDOUILLE, SA VAUT UNE FORTUNE, aru!

Mon cher Yao, 1m68 de sagesse et de fièreté, fan de panda et de tout ce qui est mignon .

Mieux vaux pas s'y frotter quand il est en colère, mais je ne peux décement pas laisser Sadiq se faire assassiner a coup de casserole, ce serait une bien triste mort, bien que amplement mérité.

- je repayerais ton vase, mon cheri, je suis bien assez riche. Mais soit calme je te pris, cet energumène s'est encore disputé avec son bien aimé.

- Encore? dit mon chinois, ayant retrouvé son calme.

Un silence pesant s'abatit sur nous, tandis que le Turc se remettait de sa rencontre précipitée et inattendue avec le wok.

La porte s'ouvrit alors a la volée, nous faisant tous sursautés au passage. Ce n'était que Féliciano, essouflé et l'air paniqué sur le visage. Une vision des plus inquiétante.

- VEE! Kiku! Y a le gentil monsieur des chats qui s'est fait renverser par une voiture! Ludwig est parti avec l'ambulance et y a du sang partout sur la route!

Mon regard se porte sur Sadiq qui a perdu toutes ses couleurs. l'italien continua:

- On était sur ta terrasse avec Ludy, et on l'as vu sortir de chez toi, il était très ennervé et il a pas regarder la route... la voiture ne s'est même pas arretée! Il faut y aller!

Nous nous levons précipitament et nous dirigeons vers le parking. Sur le chemin, nous passons devant le lieu de l'accident où effectivement une tache écarlate de taille inquiétante jonchait le sol.

Le brun ne payait vraiment pas de mine, mais tint quand même le coup. Nous sommes montés dans la voiture de Yao et sommes aller à l'hopital.

FIN POV KIKU.

#########################

POV HERACLES, DIMANCHE 9 MAI ( un peu moin d'une semaine après) , très tard le soir.

j'ai mal a la tête. Quand le docteur est venu me voir après mon opération, il m'a dit des choses perturbante. Il y a une semaine j'ai eu un accident qui ma provoqué un caillot dans la zone du cerveau qui controle la mémoire, j'était donc conscient, mais je ne me rapellait de rien...

Je vient de me faire enlever ce caillot, et, comme l'a prévu le docteur, je ne me rapelle absolument pas de ladite semaine. Je me sent mal. C'est dur de perdre une semaine de sa vie comme sa.

Je suis dans la chambre d'hopital, allongé, mais je n'arrive pas a dormir... ce qui est un comble quand on me connait. Je soupire longuement.

Je me tourne alors sur le coté et passe ma main sous mon oreillé comme je le fait souvent pour trouver le sommeil.

Je sentit alors quelquechose de relativement dur sous le coussin. Je m'en empare et allume la lampe de chevet. C'est un bouquin, ou plutôt un journal. Sa couverture est d'un beau rouge carmin. Je ne résiste pas à la curiosité et l'ouvre. La première page me laisse sans voix:

**MEMOIRE VERMEILLE**

_**POUR HERACLES KARPUSI **_

_**Cher moi même,**_

_**j'écrit ce journal dans la plus grande clandestinité, personne ne connait son existance. **_

_**C'est étrange de te parler alors que tu es "moi" par definition, pourtant, j'aime a penser que nous sommes deux entités distinct, que je suis un ami que tu ne rencontreras jamais mais qui fait parti de ce que tu es. Je suis, un peu, ta conscience, ou un truc comme sa. **_

_**Je pense que , comme je n'ai pas de souvenir, je suis différent de ce que tu es. Dans un sens sa me fait plaisir. C'est comme si tu m'avais laisser vivre à ta place durant une semaine. Pour la peine, je me suis même donner un nom, à la fois proche et different du tien.**_

_**Appelle moi Hercules Karpusi.**_

_**Normalement, la semaine que "j'ai" vécu devrait rester dans l'oublie, selon l'avis du medecin , mais se reveiller en ayant oublié une partie de sa vie, c'est une experience que je ne souhaite a personne. J'ai eu l'idée de ce journal peu après mon réveil, par chance, il y avait ce petit cahier rouge dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, probablement un patient qui était ici avant moi et qui l'avait oublié.**_

_**Esperant que ces pages t'aideront, je te souhaite bonne lecture. On ne m'a, malheureusement pas laisser sortir de l'hopital , sauf pour quelques promenade afin de prendre l'air, donc on pourrait croire qu'il n'y a pas grand chose a raconter... Détrompe toi. **_

_**Tes amis (donc les miens) , qui savaient que je ne me rapellerais de rien, n'ont pas hésité a me parler a coeur ouvert, pensant sans doute que leurs secrets disparaitraient avec l'opération. **_

_**Je te laisse seul gardien de ses petits secrets. Sa te passera le temps, puisqu'apparement, tu restes à l'hopital encore deux jours après l'opé'.**_

_**HERCULES KARPUSI.**_

Je sourit, c'est étrange de voir que j'ai eu cette idée... Enfin, que Hercules, a eu cette idée... Mais pour le coup, sa me fait plaisir.

je tourne donc la page.

_**LUNDI 3 MAI, DEBUT DE SOIREE.**_

_**C'est le moment ou j'ai ouvert les yeux, mon corps me faisait attrocement souffrir et j'avais la vue trouble, "en tunnel" comme disait le docteur, donc je voyait trouble autour mais clair au centre.**_

_**La première vision qui m'a frappé sa a été une paire d'yeux bruns profond, dans lesquelles pouvait se lire toute l'inquiétude du monde. C'était un homme, j'en suis sûr, il me tenait d'ailleur fermement la main. Son visage était flou, je ne pourrait pas te le décrire et j'en suis désolé. Lorsque je lui ai demander son nom, il ne m'a pas répondu puis s'est lever et est parti sans un mot. **_

_**Une heure après, je voyait parfaitement, c'est a ce moment que j'eu la visite d'un petit japonnais timide, Kiku, il me semble. Je prend mon air innocent de victime et lui dit que je m'ennui a mourir. Puis je lui demande avec une bouille de chaton s'il peut me réveler des secrets compromettants en appuyant bien sur le fait que de toute facon j'oublirait tout d'ici une semaine. **_

_**Bizarement tout le monde cède a cette excuse. j'en suis ravi!**_

_**Nous avons beaucoup parler et il a laisser echappé quelques petit secret croustillant:**_

_**- Lui et son chinois font parfois appel a une troisieme personne pour pimenter leur ébats, un Coréen d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. **_

_**- Il lui ai déja arrivé de faire un strip tease dans une boite de nuit après un pari stupide.**_

_**- il est un écrivain a succès avec ses roman boy's love sous le nom de honku wong , et ses porno Gay sous celui de Usagi ayakida. (NDA: a part le mot USAGI venant de **__**JJ romantica,**__** les noms d'auteurs sont un anagramme de kiku honda et yao wang)**_

_**Hé bien, sous ses airs de saint, ton ami japonnais est un sacré dévergondé, je ne m'attendait pas à sa de sa part. toi non plus je paris. Il est parti une heure plus tard, au moment ou les visite s'arretait. J'attend avec impacience les visites de demain. **_

_**HERCULES KARPUSI**_

J'ouvre de grand yeux... je ne m'attendait pas a sa de la part de Kiku, mais je ne m'attendait pas non plus a ce que je puisse avoir des idées si tordues... Il est donc vrai que nous sommes différent Hercules et moi...

je trouve cependant le contexte amusant, malgré tout et je continu ma lecture.

_**MARDI 4 MAI, FIN DE MATINNEE**_

_**J'ai mal au crane... j'ai eu la visite d'un petit italien sympas mais hyperactif comme c'est pas permis. Au début il était avec un mec typé Aryen, mais pas nazi pour autan, puisqu'il se sont roulé une pelle avant de l'allemand ne parte. **_

_**De nouveau, je propose le jeu du "dit moi tout tes secrets, de toute facon je vais tout oublier".**_

_**Si au début il était très rétissant a cette idée, une fois lancé, il me racontait tout avec les détails que je vais t'épargner.**_

_**- son copain allemand aime se faire attacher, pratique le bondage et le SM.**_

_**- sous ses airs plus droit que la justice, ludwig est un chaud lapin qui n'hésite pas a le faire a toute heure, en tout lieu. Il est d'ailleur un grand fan d'USAGI AYAKIDA (NDA: alias kiku pour ceux qui suivent pas)**_

_**-lui et feliciano font des film amateur, dans lesquels ils sont masqué; qu'on peu facilement trouver sur le net. Le site c'est bête-de-sex si tu veux savoir.**_

_**Dans l'après midi, je recoit la visite d'un français qui me raconte facilement que:**_

_**- il aime que son "Arthy cheri" se déguise en pirate et le domine en lui marchant dessus et en le traitant comme un esclave.**_

_**- il possède une collection de photo de personne en position compromettante.**_

_**- il m'as demandé pardon car c'est lui qui a roulé sur un certain Mr Purple...**_

_**Je sais pas qui s'est mais apparement c'est important. Enfin bref, passons au lendemain.**_

_**HERCULES KARPUSI**_

Oh! c'etait lui qui a tuer Mr Purple! Mais quel enfoiré, je lui ferai la peau quand je sortirai de là! Quand je pense que j'ai agressé Sadiq en pensant que c'était lui! Je m'excuserai quand je pourait sortir.

_**MERCREDI 5 MAI**_

_**Le matin, un homme est entré dans ma chambre, je reconnais ses yeux bruns profonds, mais il refuse toujours de me donner son nom, il est apparement vraiment vexé que je ne me rapelle pas de lui.**_

_**Il me rapporte un chat, qui semble m'appartenir puisque au moment ou il ma vu, il m'a sauté dessus en ronronnant de tout son souls. Le grand brun s'instala a coté du lit. Puis il me dit:**_

_**- Tu manquais à Mr Kaporal donc je te l'ai rammener. Apparement, les ronronnements ont la facultée de détendre.**_

_**Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire... sa voix est forte et grave. SUBLIME.**_

_**Héraclès, si t'étais hétéro à la base, laisse moi t'informer que tu vient de virer homo.**_

_**On a passer la journée ensemble, et on a parlé. Apparement on se connait depuis longtemps, mais on sort pas ensemble... D'ailleur il explique a demi-mot que je le déteste depuis un bon bout de temps...**_

_**On a fait une sieste sous l'arbre dans le jardin de l'hopital. j'avais la tête sur ses genous et lui me tripottait les cheveux. J'était bien, comme à ma place... BON SANG j'ai pas envi d'oublier.**_

_**Le mec il est grand, brun, typé méditerranéen, yeux brun avec un peu de barbe... Voila, maintenant que tu as sa description, tu le trouves et tu l'épouses! Que vous vous ètes détesté depuis longtemps, je m'en fiche, je sent que je l'aime... et toi aussi j'en suis sûr!**_

_**Aller, je retourne me coucher. J'ai d'autre visite demain... j'espere quand même la visite de cet homme. **_

_**HERCULES KARPUSI**_

Je relis ses lignes avec émotion. La description corespondait parfaitement a Sadiq... Je ne sais pas quoi penser, mais je suis heureux qu'il se soit telement inquiété pour moi. Puis si il m'a apporté Mr Kaporal, c'est qu'il est aller s'occuper de mes chats. je suis touché par ce geste et par son comportement... Il est peut etre moins inaccessible que je le pensait.

Je continue ma lecture

_**VENDREDI 7 MAI.**_

_**Je n'ai pas écrit hier car il y a eu des complications avec le caillot et sa ma provoqué une très violente migraine. j'ai passer ma journée en observation. Après ils m'ont donner une espèce de drogue et j'ai plané tout l'après midi. Le beau brun était là et il m'a forcé a me reposer. Il me tripottait les cheveux donc fatalement j'ai vite sombré... ENFIN BREF.**_

_**Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu trois visite des plus amusantes. **_

_**- Une hongroise qui est avec un autrichien et qu'a aussi une aventure avec un allemand.**_

_**- un allemand qui est avec une hongroise et qui a aussi une aventure avec un autrichien.**_

_**- un autrichien qui est avec un allemand et qui a aussi une aventure avec une hongroise.**_

_**J'ai jamais vu sa, un triangle amoureux parfait. c'est risible. Limite, ils pourraient former un couple a 3... sa simplifirai bien des choses.**_

_**L'après midi j'ai eu quelques visites, donc le frère du petit rital et son espagnol de copain. **_

_**Bien sympathique le Antonio, mais Lovino est vraiment un hysterique. Pas moyen d'en tirer quelquechose. Peu après j'ai de nouveau eu une crise, sa devient alarmant. J'écrit ses lignes a 2h du matin depuis la salle de reveil. Ils ont décidé de faire l'opération dès demain soir... **_

_**J'ai peur... mais tout ce que je souhaite c'est revoir une dernière fois mon bel apolon a la voix de stantor. **_

_**HERCULES KARPUSI**_

Je me sent un peu nostalgique, c'est comme si une partie de moi allait mourir... D'un autre coté, je suis quand même un peu jaloux que Sadiq soit comme sa avec Hercules ... J'aimerai qu'il se montre ainsi devant moi.

Je soupir, et continu ma lecture.

_**SAMEDI 8 MAI.**_

_**EPILOGUE DE MA COURTE "VIE"**_

_**Je suis heureux, j'ai passé ma dernière journée avec lui. Nous nous sommes même embrassé peu avant qu'il parte. Il avait les lèvres douce avec un gout épicé. c'était formidable. Il s'est ensuite excusé d'avoir profité de ton état car si sa se trouve tu le hais. Honnètement, je pense pas, mais ma parole n'a pas vraiment de valeur, n'est ce pas?**_

_**On peut dire que je n'ai vécu qu'une semaine, mais elle était pleine de rencontre et de rire. Je suis heureux comme sa. **_

_**Si j'ai une dernière volontée, je pense que se serait que tu profites de tout les amis formidables, bien que tordu, que tu as. Et que tu tente le coup avec le beau brun, j'en serai ravis...**_

_**Bien, MEMOIRES VERMEILLES s'achève ici, je glisserai ce journal son le coussin pour etre sûr que tu le trouves. **_

_**J'ai un dernier flash avant de fermé le bouquin, un souvenir peu etre, **_

_**...un nom. **_

_**...Sadiq.**_

_**C'etait HERCULES KARPUSI Bonne continuation HERACLES, ne m'oublis pas!**_

Je ferme le journal et le place dans mon sac. je le conserverais comme un trésor. Les révélations m'ont un peu perturbé, mais je sourit tout de même.

J'ai l'intention de tenter le coup avec Sadiq, ou du moin, de lui montrer que je ne suis pas réticent a l'idée d'ètre avec lui . Je respecterai les dernières volontés d'Hercules.

c'est sur cette nouvelle motivation que je m'endors d'un profond sommeil.

FIN POV HERACLES

###################

POV SADIQ

Sa fait quelques jours que Heraclès est sorti de l'hopital. Il ne garde pour sequelle qu'une fine cicatrice derière l'oreille, donc invisible pour une personne non prévenue... La medecine fait des miracles.

Il semble bien se remettre, il a d'ailleurs recommencé a faire des siestes avec ses chats dans le park. Et moi je suis toujours pas aller m'excuser pour notre dispute avant l'accident . Je suis pathétique...

D'après Kiku je devrais prendre mes responsabilités... D'après Gilbert je devrais me bouger le cul sévèrement. Que de bon conseil...

Je prend mon courage à deux mains et m'approche de lui pendant une de ses siestes, il à vraiment l'air détendu et serein. Le tableau est magnifique, se serai un crime que de l'interompre, (non ce n'est pas une ruse pour fuire courageusement! vous ne connaissez rien a l'art ! ) je me recule donc tout doucement et tente de m'éloigner quand soudain sa voix me parvient :

- tu peux rester, sa ne me dérange pas.

Il n'y a aucune animosité dans sa voix, ce qui m'étonne. Je me retourne et tombe sur deux yeux de jade magnifique dans lesquelles je ne décèle aucune trace de haine, juste une sérénité parfaite et un calme olympien. je hoche la tête et me rapproche.

Ses chats me scrutent, mais ne semble pas vouloir me sauter dessus comme à leur habitude. Mr Kaporal en profite même pour me ronronner dans les jambes.

Je m'instale a coté du grec, le felin en profite pour prendre place sur moi et fermer les yeux. Machinalement, je le caresse. Heraclès sourit devant la scène, puis me regarde a nouveau.

- tu souhaitais me parler, Sadiq ?

Je frissonne. Ah, entendre mon nom avec cette voix, sa m'avais manqué... Je toussotte, et prend une petite respiration.

- oui je... je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement chez Kiku. J'aurais pas du être si borné. J'ai eu une peur bleu quand j'ai su que t'avais eu un accident. je m'en veux a mort alors s'il te plais, pardonne moi.

Il semble réfléchir, je retient mon souffle.

- je ne t'en veux plus. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on arrète de se battre pour rien, et puis, tu as été très prévenant envers moi puisque tu t'es occupé de mes chats pendant mon hospitalisation.

Je revis, ses mots me font chaud au coeur. Puis je tilte

- comment le sais tu? dit je un peu paniqué.

- hé bien, mes chats ne veulent plus ta peau, Mr Kaporal t'a adopté et tu as les mains lacèrés. Je ne fait que tirer des conclusions. fit-il tout sourire.

Bien vu CAPTAIN Obvious. Je me masse un peu la nuque, faut dire que j'ai paniqué pour rien.

- Enfin bref, je suis d'accord pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. dit je pour briser le silence.

Il sourit, puis je le voit bailler et s'étirer, il n'a probablement pas finit sa sieste. Je pousse Mr Kaporal afin de me lever pour laisser le grec seul mais, a peine avait je finit de chasser le matou qu'un poids beaucoup plus conscéquent vint prendre place sur mes jambes. Heraclès vient d'y poser sa tête.

Il faisait sa aussi quand il était amnésique... est ce que par hazard, il se rappellerai? J'en ai des sueurs froides.

- He.. Heraclès, que faits tu?

- hm, et bien Mr Kaporal avait l'air de te trouver douillet, j'ai juste voulu essayer.

Je soupire de soulagement.

- Ah... Et alors? verdict?

- en effet, très douillet.

Son ton était somnolant. Puis il commenca à s'endormir sur mes jambes. Au début je ne bougeait pas, puis, machinalement, je me mis a lui caresser les cheveux. Lorsque je m'en rendit compte, j'allais suspendre mon geste, mais le doux sourire sur son visage acheva de me persuader de continuer. Je suis ravis, il n'est pas aussi inaccessible qu'il me paraissait. Et du coup, l'excuse que j'avais donner a Kiku peu avant l'accident ne tient plus. Autant tenter sa chance.

Fier de ma nouvelle résolution, je rassemble le peu de courage qu'il me reste et tente une approche subtile. je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes... ( NDA: apparement, les turcs ne comprennent pas le concepte de "subtilité" )

C'est très léger, a peine une petite pression, je doute même qu'il l'ai sentit. En tout cas moi, sa m'avait manqué, bien que c'est pas bien de profiter qu'il soit endormi pour lui voler un baiser. C'est pas ma faute! Sa bouche est juste tellement... rose. Personne n'aurait put y résister de toute façon. (Soit vous ètes d'accord et vous assumez, soit vous niez et vous mentez)

- hm, tu as un gout très épicé...

AMAN TANRIM! ( Oh my god!) Il etait pas endormis! Il m'a sentit l'embrasser! Je me sent pas bien tout à coup. Pitier, quelqu'un, achevez moi.

- j'ai pas bien gouté, tu veux bien recommencer?

Quoi.. Quoi? Il m'en veux pas? Il me demande de recommencer? Woa, la subtilité turque , c'est de la balle! J'aurais du essayer bien avant!

Je me penche a nouveau et cueille ses lèvres de manière plus passionnée. Il y répond avec joie. Je glisse ma langue sur sa bouche et y demande l'entrée qui m'est accordé. Sa main se perd dans mes cheveux dans une caresse des plus agréables. J'espère prolonger le contacte mais il m'arrète. Je le regarde, hébété.

- Sadiq, on ne s'est pas toujours bien entendu toi et moi. Mais, sa te dirait qu'on tente le coup ?

Je lui offre un sourrire ravis en lui caressant la joue et répond:

- Oh que oui!

Puis je clos la conversation d'un nouveau baiser.

Quelques jour après dans mon appartement

Il m'aide a la vaisselle pendant que je cuisine notre repas du soir puisque je fait des étude de cuisine... Heraclès fait les même étude que Kiku, et n'est pas vraiment doué pour la cuisine.

Nous avons déja pris nos marque et nous ne nous disputons presque plus. Nous n'avons pas encore passer le cap, il ne se sentait pas près et je respecte son choix , même si j'avoue que le voir en marcel blanc légèrement transparent me donne vraiment envi de l'allonger sur la table et de le faire miens jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus comment il s'appelle.

Je doit résister... je doit resi... je... juste un petit peu... hein, c'est pas grave si je touche juste un petit peu...

Je me place discretement derière lui et fait lentement glisser mes doigts contre ses bras, lui provoquant un long frisson.

- Sadiq, que faits tu?

je ne répond pas et fait glisser mes lèvres le long de sa clavicule pour atteindre sa gorge que je morille et embrasse avec délectation. Mes mains prennent place autour de son corps. Je souffle près de son oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à quoi que se soit. Je veux juste te toucher un peu. je te promet que j'irai pas en dessous de la ceinture.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et je repart explorer sa charmante gorge, doucement, tandis que mes mains passèrent sous son t-shirt, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Je prend mon temps, je ne fait que des contactes léger, parfois plus appuyé quand je touche ses boutons de chair durcits sous la torture.

Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Ah non, je veux pas! je veux l'entendre, sinon se serai pas juste. Je le mord un peu plus fort, il pousse alors une plainte qu'il n'a pas pu retenir.

Ah! j'aime ce son, c'est ma nouvelle drogue. Je veux qu'il recommence. Je le retourne et le plaque contre moi. Je sent son érection contre la mienne.

Nos lèvres se rencontrent et mes caresses sont plus poussées. il gémis contre ma bouche. Mes mains quittent son torse et se placent dans ses cheveux.

Si je ne m'arrète pas tout de suite, je risque de le violer. Je prend sur moi, et rompt le baiser. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde son visage... GRAVE ERREUR. Il a le regard voilé, les lèvres gonflées, les joues rougis et la respiration saccadée. J'ai la LUXURE personnifiée devant moi et je doit lutter pour m'en détacher. Je fait preuve d'une volonté de fer et tente de m'éloigner mais il me retient et me tire a nouveau contre lui.

Il m'embrasse passionnement en me retenant fermemant contre lui. Je lui répond évidement avec la même force. Nos lèvres se séparent et il me sussure à l'oreille.

- Ne t'arrètes pas... ne t'arrètes plus.

J'AI LE FEU VERT! Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me convaincre, je reprend notre baiser avec plus de fougue et je l'attire jusqu'à ma chambre. Sur le chemin il réussit a m'enlever ma chemise et ma ceinture. Lui n'est déja plus qu'en boxer.

Je l'allonge sous moi et explore chaque parcelle de sa peau avec ma bouche, puis ma langue. Mes doigts s'attardent sur la bosse qui déforme son caleçon, caressant à travers le tissus la preuve de son désir. Les sons qui sortent de sa bouche ne font que m'exiter d'avantage.

Je lui retire lentement son boxer, embrassant chaque parcelle nouvellement découverte. Il est désormais nu et totalement offert, je n'ai jamais été aussi exité de toute ma vie, j'ai l'impression que mon sexe est sur le point d'exploser.

Préalablement lubrifiés, j'insert d'abord un doigt dans son intimitée, ce qui lui provoque une grimace. Je caresse alors sa hampe de chair afin de lui fair oublier l'intrusion. Il s'y habitue vite et je passe donc à deux doigts.

Là il grince de douleur, mais je continue tout de même mes attouchements. Peu après je commence des mouvements en ciseaux avec mes doigts et calque le rythme sur son sexe.

Il soupire et gémis, il sembe apprecier. J'enfonce mes doigts encore plus profondement. Il laisse échapper un cri bien plus fort et là, je sais que j'ai touché le jackpot. Je retire mes doigts et me prépare à le faire miens lorsque d'un coup, il me pousse violement. Je retombe sur le dos et le regarde, déstabilisé.

Il se place au dessus de moi, son sexe contre le miens et ondule légèrement du bassin . Il en profite pour reprendre un peu de lubrifiant et en étale un peu le long de ma queue.

Je le vois soulever ses hanches et venir s'empaler lentement sur moi. Je ne peut retenir un grognement de contentement alors que mes mains viennent prendre place sur ses hanches. Il a les traits tirés, visiblement de douleurs. Lorsque je sent que je suis complètement en lui, je l'arrète, le temps qu'il s'habitue a mon imposante présence. (sans me vanter).

Je le caresse longuement, le temps que sa respiration redevienne normal. Il commence alors à bouger, s'empalant a nouveau sur mon érection ravie du traitement. j'aggripe plus fermement ses fesses et bouge en cadence, m'enfonçant au plus profond de ses chairs et lui arrachant de violent cri.

Je heurte a chaque fois sa prostate, lui donnant un maximum de plaisir. Il rejète la tête en arrière et cri a gorge déployé. Ce son m'exite encore plus et j'inverse nos position pour le pilonner comme il se doit. Il ne sait plus ou donner de la tête, et moi non plus. La chaleur devint insuportable et après un dernier coup de rein violent, il jouit entre nous... Son visage lors de l'orgasme me fait venir à mon tour.

Je m'écroule sur lui. Nos respirations sont saccadées, nos corps en sueur, mais nous sommes ravis. Je me retire de l'entre chaude qui m'avait accueillit et embrasse mon grec. Je me met sur le dos et je l'attire a moi. Je lui embrasse alors le front et murmure :

- seni seviyorum Heralcès.

Et avant de sombrer j'entend:

- s'agapo Sadiq.

Je sourrit... Puis sent une odeur de brûlé...

...

- OH BOK* (merde)! LA BOUFFE!

#######################################

FIN

Esperant que sa vous plaise.

Review please.


End file.
